A World of What?
by Jimartin
Summary: "don't worry Eevee! We are almost at the pokemon center! I don't know where you came from, but a fall like that is not good for anyone!" Rated m for language/violence, and any other thing I add.


In A World Of What? Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I take ownership of NOTHING! Only my OC and the plot are mine. I am in no way a part of the pokemon or Stargate franchises. This is meant to be nothing more then a short few chapter story... Made just for fun.

?: yea, and when does anything go to plan with you?

Jim: what's that supposed to mean?

?: remember that one sto-

Jim: stop talking and let's get the show on the road!

?: story.

Jim: ...

...chapter start...

"Ugg what the hell happened? I feel like I just got zatted from point blank range." A very stressed eevee tried to get up from the bed.

"Oh! Hey, take it easy little fella, don't try to strain yourself!" A stranger tried to keep him down.

"'Little!?'" The eevee yelled.

"Hey, calm down! My name is Dante Gumlaw." Dante introduced himself. "You have been through a lot haven't you eevee?"

"Ok, what the hell is an eevee? My name is Jack, Jack O'Neill. With two ls." Jack stated, feeling compelled to return introductions.

"Ugh... I really hate this language barrier between pokemon and humans."

At this, Jack knew something was up. He ran to a mirror in what he assumed was a bathroom and stared in shock at the light brown creature looking back at him,"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled out as he put two and two together to figure out that the creature was him. Then a different form of shock overtook him as he fell in pain.

"Hey! Are you alright? You haven't fully recovered from the large fall you took!" Dante ran over and brought the small eevee back onto the bed."the nurse said you broke some bones when you fell from the sky." This made Jack pay at least a little attention to the kid.

-flashback start-

Dante was having his normal stroll around route 2 in Kanto. He looked up, closed his eyes and took in the fresh forest smell. He opened his eyes just in time to see something he had never seen before. "What the?" He saw a small part of the sky distort in a blue swirl, then out of the distortion, a small figure fell. Then all was normal, except the 15 year old boy running towards where the figure had landed.

What he saw put him to shock. A decent sized crater, and right in the middle of it was an eevee. Visibly breathing heavily, the pokemon seemed fainted. Dante took the pokemon into his arms and ran for the nearest pokemon center. When he was almost at Viridian City, he felt the pokemon's breathing become weak. "don't worry Eevee! We are almost at the pokemon center! I don't know where you came from, but a fall like that is not good for anyone!"

He almost ran into the automatic doors as he struggled to keep upright as he neared the counter of the pokemon center. "Quick, I need this eevee together intensive care, I think he is dying!" The nurse joy there spent no time waiting, she got him to the emergency room to be checked out. Half an hour later, she came back into the lobby to tell the news.

"He has several broken bones and major bruising. We need to operate on him."

"Do it"

-5 hours later-

Nurse joy came out looking exhausted, but not as serious. " he will be fine." And a wave of relief washed over Dante. "He will be out for a few days, he should not be put under too much work for a few weeks, but he will be able to move short distances without too much problem. He is a strong one."

"Ok, mind if I take him home right now?"

"Sure" and she went back in to get the eevee. She came back out and handed him the eevee. "Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

-flashback end-

"And that's how you got here." Dante said as he finished his story. Jack was laying intently on the bed, knowing that if there was any way to get back to his team, he would need help. But how he would do that, no one knew. If the kid was right, then no one would know what he was saying... 'Wait a minute' he thought. No HUMAN. 'So there are more like me?' He wondered.

...chapter end...

Not sure how short the chapter was, using an ipad to write this up so that's fun. If I see it's short, I will try for longer next time

Dante: if there is a next time

Jim: shut it!

Dante: hey, you can't deny that you fai-

Jim: ok, so if you liked this, or even if you did not like this, leave a review, help with ideas would be greatly accepted as well, and hooray for my first fic!

Dante: but this isn-

Jim: I said shut it! *to audience* bye. :3


End file.
